Missing clothes
by Aiamcupid
Summary: Johns clothes go missing and when something strange happens like missing clothes of course the first person to seek out is Sherlock ... T for mild nudity ... No I do not own Sherlock i wish but no ... And I posted this around my birthday so reviews would be a great present :3


**AN: Again Quick no I don't own Sherlock I get no money from this it was for pleasure so don't give me pain now on with the show er fanfic  
**

John woke up a bit more cold then he was use too. He tried to snuggle in to his sheets to find more warmth only to find his sheets where all that he had covering him. Quickly sitting up he looked under the covers to find he was completely naked. He didn't even have his knickers on.

He tried to remember what happened the night before. He remembered he and Sherlock where having tea while watching the telly. Sherlock was being Sherlock as he seemed to get annoyed at all the 'Idiots' and how they where getting things all wrong. But then nothing. John must have passed out while listening to his boyfriends nonsense. But that didn't explain how he had gotten in his bed with out a stitch of clothing.

A bit disturbed he swung the covers off and walked over to his dresser and opened the drawer. Only to find nothing. he started to panic as he opened all his drawers to find yet again nothing. He quickly moved to his closet to ripping the doors open and finding it empty. Anger began to rise as he could only think of one person that could and would do such a thing.

"SHERLOCK!"

John ripped the sheet off his bed and wrapped it around himself and stormed down to the living area.

-o0o0o0o-

Sherlock was found on the at the table drinking coffee and reading one of his books. He looked up at Johns rushed approached. "Is there a reason you're wearing a sheet?"

"What did you do to my clothes?!"

The dark brunette gave a quizzical look. "Why would I do anything to your Clothes John?"

Johns grip tightened on the sheet. "I don't know. Why do you do half of what you do?"

He looked back down at his book and brought his mug up to his lips. "Boredom." He stated as if saying 'Really you couldn't think of that first John.' he then took a sip of his coffee.

"You bloody-"

"Sherlock you really must put some clothes on." Mrs. Hudson walking up the stairs commented knowing this was nothing new but then she took a closer look to see the dirty Blonde. "Oh John."

John looked down with a blush and wrapped the Sheet around him a bit tighter.

The sides of Sherlocks lips tugged up in amusement seeing his lovers blush.

"Well, I'll just be on my way." She quickly turned and headed back down the stairs.

John turned towards her retreating figure. "It's not what it looks Like Mrs. Hudson-"

Wile the other man became distracted Sherlock swiftly and without sound headed towards his room.

"My clothes were stolen." He finished weakly. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and looked to see Sherlock heading towards his room. "Sherlock!" He quickly chased after him.

Sherlock Disappeared in to his room but before John could even make it to his door he reappeared holding a few articles of clothing out for John. The other male looked at said clothing confused.

"Get dressed, and be quick about it. We're going to the lab there's a few things I need my blogger for." With that said he retreated to his room shutting the door behind him.

The blonde was left dumbfounded as he looked at the clothes.

"Sherlock."

"Quickly!" Came the brunette muffled reply.

John sighed and walked up to his room where he examined the clothes. There were a pair of knickers, socks a clean white button down shirt and a pair of black trousers. He blushed. He was going to look ridiculous in his boyfriends clothes. It's partly why he had refused to ware them before.

"Joooooohhhhnnn!" Came Sherlocks impatient call.

The blonde ran a hand through his hair and moved to change he had to roll up the legs and arms though the arms refused to stay up and rolled down passed his hands.

"JJooooooooohhhhhnnn!" came another call.

"Bloody-" He mumbled quickly put on his shoes thankful they where still there at least. He then rushed down stairs stopping Sherlock from yelling up again. "Here but my jumpers all seemed to have disappeared with the rest of my clothes."

The Taller man just smiled and opened his own coat smiling.

John glared. "You're having too much fun with this."

"Afraid?" Sherlock said baiting his lover and smiling the way only Sherlock could.

-o0o0o0o-

Molly was stunned when Sherlock and John walked threw the door. John half covered by sherlocks coat while Sherlock still wearing it. To make it worse (or better Molly wasn't even sure) John also looked to be wearing the others clothes as well.

John blushed awkwardly when he finally spotted the girl. Seeing her awkward stunned blush he found himself trying to even more awkwardly explain. "M-My clothes were stolen."

"O-Oh." Was all she could manage to get out.

John took out his mobile to try to avoid her gaze and sat in his usual spot at the far desk.

Molly finally glanced to the taller man to seeing the smirk her eyebrows knitted together. Asking a silent question.

Sherlock moved over to his own work station which she stood next to. "If your inquiring-" He kept his voice low so John wouldn't hear though he was sure the way the blonde messed with his mobile he wouldn't hear anyway. "As to why John's Clothing is temporarily misplaced it's all his own fault and this is merely a successful experiment." He gives his Sherlock smirk as he begins to work.

The girl took a moment to place the pieces together. When she did she leaned in closer to whisper. "Why did you take his clothes?"

He stayed quiet for a long time. Molly was just about to move away thinking he wasn't going to answer came.

"He said he wouldn't look good in my clothes." Was his short and quiet reply and with that he said nothing more.

Now mentally exhausted Molly made her way out. leaving the boys to their own games.

**AN: Hoped you liked it. I posted it close to my birthday so reviews would be a good present :3 happy readings. **


End file.
